Molepelt's Secret
by StormXLeaf
Summary: A ShadowClan Medicine Cat did the one thing no Medicine Cat should ever do, he fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Molepelt's Secret

Molepelt padded through the forest, the pine trees blocked out most of the afternoon sunlight living the forest in a shadow. A musky sent touched Molepelt's nose making his mouth water. A second later he saw a mouse scuttled through the pine needles. Molepelt dropped into a hunters crouch; pulling forward silently he crept up on the unsuspecting mouse. As he pulled forward a fox length away he stepped on a stick hidden under the pine needles making it snap loudly. The mouse took off for the gnarled roots of a tree. Molepelt let out a yowl of rage and gave chase. Within a couple bounds he jumped landing squarely on the mouse's back, he gave it a nip to the neck and it fell still.

"Thank you StarClan for this mouse's life." Molepelt whispered, glancing up at the hidden sky.

He bit into the mouse, its musky flavor sang on his tongue. He finished it in a few swift bites, and then he sat up liking his lips. He scanned the forest undergrowth looking for any herbs that he could stock up on before leaf-bare set in and all the plants would go into hibernation. He was ShadowClan's medicine cat his mentor, Hawkclaw had recently joined StarClan, so he took over being ShadowClan's medicine cat. A flash of gray fur caught his eye as he scanned the undergrowth. When the faint scent of ThunderClan touched his nose a growl rumbled from deep in his throat. He padded forward silently as if he were stalking prey. As he padded closer he smelled it was a she-cat. Molepelt jumped out of the cover of the bracken with a yowl. A gray tabby she-cat spun around her blue eyes stretched wide with surprise. He blew her over with a powerful paw swipe. She stumbled to the ground and Molepelt jumped onto her pinning her down to the ground his paws pressed firmly against her shoulders. She looked up at him her eyes filled with horror.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory you ThunderClan scum!" he spat into her face.

She withered under his paws trying to escape, but her efforts were in vain.

"I said what are you doing here!" he growled into her ear.

"What are you talking about?" she puffed.

"You know exactly what I am talking about you foxheart!" he yowled.

Then Molepelt realized this was not a ThunderClan cat, but a mouse brained loner who had wondered onto Clan territory. Molepelt released his grip on her, grabbed her by her scruff and haled her to her paws. She looked at him backing up toward the undergrowth, before she turned and fled through the bushes.

"And don't come back if you know what is good for you!" Molepelt yowled after her.

Molepelt turned and began to head back to the ShadowClan camp. On his way back he had found a patch of borage leaves. He gathered as much as he could carry. When he padded through the camp entrance his jaws crammed with borage leaves, he was greeted by apprentices' mock battling, elders sharing tongues, and warriors eating together. A purr rumbled in his throat. His Clan was strong and ready for the upcoming leaf-fall and chilling leaf-bare. The apprentice den was full and the nursery had two litters of strong healthy kits. Molepelt padded across the clearing and pushed his way through the hanging ivy into his den. He put his burden in his stock of herbs. It was well stocked with all the herbs they needed. Crimsonpaw pushed her way into Molepelt's den, a pigeon firmly clamped in her jaws.

"This is for you." she meowed placing the pigeon on the ground.

"Thank you Crimsonpaw, but I caught a mouse while I was out searching for herbs. But I am sure the elders or queens would enjoy a plump pigeon like that." he told her.

"Ok then." she meowed picking up the pigeon and backing out of his den.

Crimsonpaw's spot was soon replaced by Thorntail one of the Clans' elders.

"What can I do for you Thorntail?" Molepelt asked the elder.

"Blackpelt is complaining about a stomach ache again." Thorntail told him.

This news worried Molepelt. This was not the first time Blackpelt had complained about a stomach ache, plus Blackpelt was the oldest cat in ShadowClan, and with leaf-bare right around the corner he could not take a chance of _any_ cat getting sick before the cold season came.

"Tell Blackpelt I will be there in a second." Molepelt meowed.

Thorntail turned and walked stiff legged back to the Elders den. Molepelt reached into his herb supply and pulled out a rap of juniper berries and a couple comfrey roots for Thorntail's stiff joints. Molepelt picked them up and headed out of his den and across the clearing to the Elders den. He pushed his way through the bramble bushes that surrounded their den. Wincing as the thorns caught on his pelt he made his way to where Blackpelt lay in his nest. He let out a low moan of pain. Molepelt quickly gave Thorntail who was sitting in his nest a few tail lengths away the comfrey roots.

"Chew these up and swallow the juices they should help with your stiff joints." he prompted him.

Thorntail nodded and began to chew the roots up. Molepelt turned his attention back to Blackpelt. His mate Poppyclaw flicked her eyes nervously from Blackpelt to Molepelt.

"Oh good you're here." she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Molepelt dared not tell her to not be relived yet, Blackpelt looked bad. Moleplet was not sure how much more the old ShadowClan elder could take before he moved on to StarClan.

"Let's see what I can do." he told her.

As Molepelt leaned over Blackpelt's body he was struck by the strong smell of sickness. This was no ordinary stomach ache. Blackpelt was sick, _really_ sick. Heat came off his pelt in waves. Molepelt worried this was beyond anything he could heal, but that did not mean he would not try.

He began to turn toward the entrance when Poppyclaw called to him, "Where are you going?" her voice sounded full of worry.

"Oh, I…I just forgot an herb I will need." he stuttered, before quickly exiting the elders den.

When he entered his den he went immediately to the herb store. Molepelt grabbed a couple of feverfew leaves to help with Blackpelt's fever, and some ragwort leaves to give him strength. He quickly hurried back to Blackpelt. When Molepelt got back into the den he positioned his herbs in front of him.

"Ok let's see here." he mumbled to himself.

He gave Poppyclaw some ragwort leaves.

"Chew these up and make Blackpelt eat them." he told her.

She gave him a surprised look but quickly began chewing the leaves. She spat the poultice in to Blackpelt's mouth, and then she rubbed her paw on his throat to get him to swallow the herb. Blackpelt swallowed the herbs. He was quiet for a few moments before he doubled over and through them back up. _This was not good_ , Molepelt thought. He quickly gave him some juniper berries. Hopefully he would be able to keep them down.

"Go get him some water Poppyclaw." he whispered to her.

She got up stiffly from a crouching position, and left the den. Blackpelt managed to keep the berries down, but he was getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment. His breath became more ragged and fainter. Poppyclaw pushed her way back into the den with dripping moss in her jaws. Molepelt flicked his tail to indicate she could come closer. Poppyclaw dropped the bundle of moss before she crouched down next to Blackpelt. She looked at Molepelt her eyes full of understanding and fear.

"He's not getting better this time is he." she barley whispered.

"I can only give him one more herb before it is up to StarClan." Molepelt ran out of the Elder's den and back to his den.

Molepelt snatched up some coltsfoot.

"Hopefully this will ease his breathing." Molepelt mumbled to himself.

As Molepelt dashed across the clearing he glanced up at the sky, the sun had gone down and the moon was reaching its peak in the sky. When he got into the den Poppyclaw was lying down next to Blackpelt, her fur pressed against his fur. She lifted her head as he came into the den; her eyes sparkled in the shafts of moon light leaking through the bracken roof. Blackpelt's breaths were coming short and ragged. Molepelt ran over to Blackpelt crouching down to listen to his breathing. Molepelt grabbed the coltsfoot and began to chew it into a pulp, he spat out on his paw before dropping them into Blackpelt's mouth, rubbing his throat to get him to swallow the herb juices. Blackpelt managed to swallow them but all Molepelt's efforts were in vain. Blackpelt was not going to recover from this.

"It is up to StarClan now." he murmured to Poppyclaw.

She kept her eyes on her mates pelt.

"I know." she whispered sorrowfully.

She rested her head on his flank. Molepelt made his way out of the den. Moon light lit up the clearing. Weariness dragged at his paws. He was exhausted. Molepelt walked slowly toward his den, climbing gratefully into his nest, with a sigh he closed his eyes and let the darkness enfold around him. When Molepelt opened his eyes he was hiding in a bush by the ThunderClan border. A fox-length away sat a little black kit. It let out a feeble wail. As Molepelt stepped forward the bushes on the ThunderClan side of the border rustled and a warrior pushed his way out. Seeing the kit he rushed forward, picking the kit by the scruff and headed back into his territory. It seemed as if Molepelt had only been asleep for a few moments when he was awoken by a low moan of grief. He quickly jumped to his paws and dashed towards where the moaning was coming from. As he walked across the clearing he thought, _why had he had this dream? What did it mean?_ He had no more time to think about the odd dream, he had reached where the cries where coming from. It was just as he had feared, Blackpelt was dead. Poppyclaw stumbled out of the den and into the clearing.

"He's dead! He's dead!" she wailed to the sky.

"I know, I know." Molepelt meowed pressing his fur comfortingly against her side.

He led her to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Lay down here." he meowed slowly to her.

Poppyclaw crouched down her eyes glazed, she was staring at nothing. _She will need poppy seeds_ , he thought to himself, as he trotted across the clearing to his den. Grabbing a poppy head in his jaws he trotted back to Poppyclaw. She was just as he left her.

"Here eat these, they will help with the grief." he murmured to her as he shook out two poppy seeds for her to eat.

She lapped them up blindly, before sighing and putting her head on her paws. _There was nothing more he could do_ _for the grieving elder_ , Molepelt thought as he picked up the poppy head and took it back to his den. As soon as he put the poppy head back in his store Nightstar; the ShadowClan leader, let out a yowl, calling a Clan meeting. Molepelt pushed his way out of his den and sat down raping his tail neatly around his paws. Cats began to melt out of the shadows, padding slowly, blinking the sleep out of their eyes.

Once all the cats had gathered Nightstar began to tell them the news, "It brings me great sorrow to inform you all that one of our beloved elders has gone to join StarClan."

Nightstar paused as wails of grief rose from the gathered Clan.

"Molepelt tried his best to save Blackpelt, but it was his time to move on to StarClan." he meowed looking at Molepelt.

The other cats turned to look at him too. He ducked his head in thanks for the complement, embarrassed for being called out.

"Tonight we will sit vigil for our lost Clanmate." he informed the Clan.

"Now that it is nearly dawn and we are all up, Darkshadow," Nightstar called to his deputy, "Will you begin planning today's patrols?" he asked her.

"Of course Nightstar." she said giving a quick nod.

"Let's see… Crimsonpaw, Sharkfang," Darkshadow began.

Molepelt did not hear the rest of what the deputy was saying; he had turned toward where Thorntail was struggling to pull Blackpelt's limp body out of the den, Molepelt dashed over to help the elder. Picking up Blackpelt he and Thorntail made their way towards the center of the clearing, setting Blackpelt down carefully positioning him so that it looked as if he were sleeping.

"I will go get the herbs." Molepelt told Thorntail.

Thorntail gave a curt nod in response. Molepelt turned his back to the elder and headed to his den. Molepelt grabbed some lavender, and mint leaves to hide the scent of death on Blackpelt's fur. With the herbs in his mouth he headed back to where Blackpelt's body was in the clearing. Thorntail was siting comfortingly next to Poppyclaw, when he saw Molepelt he got up to join him.

"Here let me help you." he offered Molepelt.

"Ok, here rub these on his fur." Molepelt told Thorntail pushing the mint leaves toward him with a paw.

Thorntail began to rub the mint leaves on Blackpelt. Molepelt picked up the lavender and began to rub it onto Blackpelt. When he had finished he grabbed the used leaves and disposed them outside the camp. On his way back into the camp Molepelt bumped in to a hunting patrol returning their jaws laden with prey. Molepelt nodded to them as they passed and made their way into camp. Molepelt noticed anger was coming off of them in waves, and they all hade grim looks on their faces. He followed them in; curious about what had happened on their patrol. Snakefang at the head of the patrol put his prey on the fresh-kill pile and bounded to Nightstar's den, disappearing through the hanging ivy as he was invited into the den. Molepelt turned back to the patrol and saw Cliffpaw.

"What happened, Cliffpaw? Why is Snakefang so mad?" he asked him.

"We found mouse bones by the border with ThunderClan." he informed him.

 _So that's why that loner she-cat was there, she had just finished her meal and was heading out of the territories_ , he told himself.

"Was the cat a loner?" he asked Cliffpaw.

"Well she didn't smell completely ThunderClan so she could have been a loner." Cliffpaw responded.

Before he could ask here any more questions Snakefang came stomping out of Nightstar's den. Molepelt rushed over to the leaders den.

"Nightstar, may I come in?" he called into the den.

"Of course Molepelt, come in." Nightstar called from in the den.

As Molepelt pushed into Nightstar's den he saw his leader towards the back of the den sitting up in his nest, his amber eyes glowing in the light that penetrated the thick ivy entrance.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well…" Molepelt started of awkwardly, "It's about that loner that was scented by the boarder." Molepelt told Nightstar.

Nightstar looked at him expectantly.

"I ran into her yesterday while I was out collecting herbs. I snuck up on her and gave her a good scratch before chasing her out." he relayed the story back to Nightstar.

"I see." was all the large tom said, so Molepelt continued, "I know I should of told you as soon as I got back but then there was Blackpelt and I completely forgot about it." he apologized to his leader.

"It's ok Molepelt. Thank you for the information at least we know it was not ThunderClan stealing prey." he said to Molepelt then dismissed him with a flick of his tail.

Molepelt dipped his head to Nightstar then backed out of his den.


	2. Chapter 2

*FOUR MOONS LATER*

It had been four moons sense Molepelt had confronted the gray tabby loner and now was enjoying a nice walk in the snow laden forest. Enjoying the weak warmth the sun-light gave. As he padded slowly through the dried undergrowth when he picked up a faint but familiar scent, as he began to follow it the scent became stronger. It led him to a hollow of an oak tree. As Molepelt inched cautiously forward he was struck by an overwhelming scent of sickness. Gaging on the foul smell he inched closer still. As he peered carefully into the hollow he saw a gray tabby lump of fur. The cat's breaths came in slow and ragged. Though the cats scent was nearly covered by the scent of sickness he knew who this cat was. This was the loner that he had found on ShadowClan territory before and the one that had stolen _ShadowClan_ prey. Now she was here at his mercy, but Molepelt hesitated to disrupt her. She was very sick. Molepelt slowly backed away trying to disturb the sleeping loner. He ran back to the ShadowClan camp kicking up white snow in his wake. He slowed down when he got close to the camp entrance to catch his breath. As he walked into the clearing he saw it was completely disserted. He picked his way quickly to his den. When he entered he headed for his medicine store. Reaching in he pulled out some catmint. Picking it up he ran towards to entrance hoping no one would see him. Molepelt safely made his way out of camp he dashed back to the hollow tree. Setting down the precious bundle of herbs, Molepelt thrust his head into the hollow tree. Then he poked the she-cat with a paw. _What am I doing?_ Molepelt thought. But it was too late to stop now; the tabby loner had managed to push herself to her paws. She let out a hiss when she saw him, but that was all she had the strength for.

"Relax and lay back down." Molepelt growled at her.

Too weak to sit up anymore she laid back down. Molepelt grabbed the catmint and began to chew it up plopping the juices into the cats' mouth. Rubbing her throat she swallowed them. Now she had stopped struggling to breath Molepelt turned to find something for her to eat. Molepelt came back later he had caught a scrawny squirrel. When he got back to the tree the she-cat was awoken by the smell of fresh kill. Lifting her head as he approached her, she eyed him and the squirrel with distrust clouding her blue eyes.

"Why have you helped me?" she rasped to him.

"Because I am a medicine cat, that is what I do." he told her dropping the squirrel in front of her.

She sniffed the squirrel suspiciously.

"Don't worry I didn't poison it." he growled at her.

After staring at him she gave in to her hunger and ate the squirrel in a few ravenous bites. After finishing the prey she sat up, looking at him with curiosity in her round blue eyes.

"So, what is your name?" she asked him.

This question took Molepelt by surprise, one second this loner thinks he is going to poison her, and then she is making small talk like they are at a Gathering.

"My name is Minnow." she told him.

"My name is Molepelt." he said cautiously.

"So Molepelt, tell me more about these Clans that live around here." Minnow meowed looking at him with blue eyes full of curiosity.

Before Molepelt knew what he was doing he was telling her all about the four Clans.

"I am ShadowClan's medicine cat." he finished.

"Wow!" Minnow meowed breathlessly.

"I should really be going; my Clan will start to wonder where I am." Molepelt said.

Minnow looked sad now that he had to leave.

"I will come back after night fall with more food and herbs. Just don't leave this spot." he whispered.

Minnow nodded. Turning Molepelt left her to rest. Surprisingly it had been fun to tell her about Clan life. And her eyes were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. _What are you thinking!_ he scolded himself.

"You are a _medicine cat_. You _can't_ be in love." he growled under his breath.

When he got back to camp the sun was sinking over the pine trees, staining the clouds red. Molepelt grabbed a mouse. The prey pile was a decent size for leaf-bare. The hunting was going well so far. When all the other warriors retreated to the warmth of their dens Molepelt got up and picked a black bird of the pile. Staying to the shadows he snuck out of the camp, exited at the prospect of seeing Minnow again. When he got to the tree where Minnow was sheltering he saw to blue eyes shining in the moon light. Minnow had waited for him!

"Hello Molepelt." she greeted him.

Dropping the black bird at her feet Molepelt asked, "Have you seen any patrols come this way?"

"No." she murmured.

"Good. So… I brought you some prey." he meowed awkwardly.

"Thank you." Minnow said.

"Here, Molepelt meowed pushing the left over catmint toward her, "Eat this, it will make you feel better."

Minnow ducked her head down and ate the herbs before turning to the black bird.

"Would you like to share?" she asked him.

"No thank you. I ate before I came." he told her.

When she had finished her meal she tucked her paws under her chest.

Eyes shining she asked, "Will you tell me more about ShadowClan, and what it is like to be a medicine cat?"

"Well," he started, "I heal my clanmates, help queens deliver their kits, read signs from StarClan."

At the mention of StarClan Minnow looked confused.

"They are our ancestors. They watch over the Clans they have left, they guide us, and protect us." Molepelt explained to her.

"Oh." Minnow looked intrigued.

Then she yawned.

"You should get to sleep." Molepelt prompted her.

"Will you stay for a little longer?" Minnow said looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sure." he said without thinking.

Minnow squeezed into the tree, curling up she looked at him, "Why don't you join me?"

Molepelt looked at her for a moment, "Ok." he agreed, curling up next to her.

"Good night." she purred.

"Good night." he mumbled to her, before falling into a deep sleep.

Molepelt was awoken by the chatter of bird song. When he looked around he was not in his nest. Sitting up he looked around bewildered, then remembered he was with Minnow. Turning to look at her he saw she was sleeping peacefully. He purred at the site of her, without thinking he rasped his tongue in between her ears. She purred at his touch.

Lifting her head up she meowed, "How did you sleep?"

"Good, how about you?" Molepelt answered.

"Better then yesterday." Minnow meowed pressing her head against his flank. Molepelt relished her warm touch. Looking to the sky he saw it was a little past dawn. He would need to head back to camp soon, but not yet.

"Let's go hunting." Molepelt suggested.

"Where?" Minnow questioned.

"Outside Clan territory, then you'll be safe." he said.

Minnow looked at him with eyes so warm it made him shiver. Leading the way out of Clan territories they walked so close their fur brushed.

Glancing at her he teased, "I bet I can beat you out of Clan territory!"

"I bet you can't!" Minnow yowled streaking forward.

Molepelt dashed after her. Feeling the wind rush through his fur he pushed harder to catch up with Minnow. When they crossed the ShadowClan markers into the Clanless territory beyond, they slowed breathing heavy, and padded on side by side. When they made it far enough not to be seen from the border they stopped.

Minnow lifted her head in the air and took a sniff, looking at him she exclaimed, "I smell rabbit!"

Molepelt lifted his head to take a sniff too. "Rabbit? It's rare to have rabbit here." he told Minnow.

"Who cares I'm starving, lets catch it." she said dashing off.

Molepelt followed more slowly, watching Minnow's tail disappear in the bracken ahead. Just the thought of her being so close to him, made Molepelt purr. _But you can't be in love, not with a loner, rouge, a Clanmate; you can't be in love it's against the medicine cat code!_ Molepelt yowled at himself. But what if Minnow made him _happy_ , what if she made him happier than he had ever been. Before Molepelt could scold himself anymore Minnow padded back to him with her head and tail held high, and in her jaws was a surprisingly plump rabbit for leaf-bare. Laying her kill on the snowy ground Minnow looked at him her eyes shining, she was obviously waiting for praise from him.

"Great catch!" he purred.

"Come on lets share it." Minnow said picking up the rabbit and heading back to the hollow tree.

When they arrived they both went into the tree and ate the rabbit, finishing with a groom. Molepelt looked up at the sky it would be sun-high soon, reluctantly he heaved himself to his paw.

With a big yawn and stretch Molepelt turned to Minnow, "I have to go back to camp."

She looked at him sadly. "I know" she whispered.

"Don't be sad, I will come back tonight." he promised her.

Looking at him she nodded slowly, then got to her paws and thrust her head next to his, and she rubbed her cheek against his, and whispered into his ear, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Molepelt murmured back reluctantly pulling away from her warmth.

With one last glance at her Molepelt headed back to camp. When he entered the camp he was just in time to hear what Nightstar had called the Clan for a meeting. Standing before him was Crimsonpaw and Cliffpaw, and off to the side were their mentors Reedfeather and Redsparrow. Crimsonpaw looked like she was about to burst with pride, while Cliffpaw look remained unreadable. _This must be their naming ceremony_ , he thought.

"I, Nightstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprenticee. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Nightstar turned to Crimsonpaw first, "Crimsonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Nightstar asked the dark ginger she-cat.

"Of course." Crimsonpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crimsonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crimsonwing. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Nightstar finished then turned to Crimsonwing's brother, "Cliffpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Cliffpaw meowed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cliffpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cliffpelt. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Nightstar finished

"Cliffpelt, Crimsonwing, Cliffpelt, Crimsonwing!" the Clan called out the warriors new names

When the cheers dyed down Nightstar raised his voice again, "And with this tradition Crimsonwing and Cliffpelt will sit vigil alone while we sleep."

"You can count on me!" Crimsonwing's voice rang out through the clearing.

Some of the older warriors purred with amusement. Now it was time for a feast in Crimsonwing and Cliffpelt's honor.

Molepelt picked a squirrel to take to Minnow later, while heading back to his den he passed Crimsonwing, "Congratulations Crimson _wing_!"

"Thank you Molepelt." Crimsonwing meowed dipping her head in appreciation.

When Molepelt got to his den he sat down the squirrel and stepped into his nest to take a nap before he went out to see Minnow. When Molepelt opened his eyes he was once again hiding in the same bush by the ThunderClan border. And once again a fox-length away sat the little black kit. As Molepelt stepped forward the bushes on the ThunderClan side of the border rustled and the same ThunderClan warrior pushed his way out. Seeing the kit he rushed forward, picking the kit by the scruff and headed back into his territory. Waking with a start Molepelt sat up and shook his fur out. Why had he had the same dream again, and so many moons later? _StarClan what are you trying to tell me!_ Molepelt yowled inwardly. Pushing his head out of his den he saw that it would be moon high soon, he did not want to keep Minnow waiting. Grabbing the squirrel he came out of his den to stop dead, he had forgotten that Crimsonwing and Cliffpelt would be holding their vigil tonight. Crimsonwing was sitting by the entrance; there was no way to get past her. Then Molepelt noticed a pebble on the ground, batting it with all his might it flew across the clearing and hit the barrier opposite of the entrance. Alerted by the sound Crimsonwing's ears swiveled toward where the pebble hit. Jumping to her paws she cautiously padded to the barrier. Snatching up the prey, he dashed to the entrance. Snatching a glace backward he saw Crimsonwing was padding back to her spot to continue her silent vigil. Once Molepelt made it out of the camp he heard a crackle to his right and caught a whiff of Cliffpelt's scent. Molepelt quickly clawed his way up a pine tree and settled himself on the branch just as Cliffpelt came around the corner of the barrier. Cliffpelt paused under Molepelt's tree and siffed the air, Molepelt held his breath praying that he wouldn't look up. After a moment he continued patrolling the barrier. Jumping down from the tree Molepelt sprinted away from the camp. When Molepelt got to the hollow tree he saw Minnow sleeping soundly. Picking his way carefully trying not to disturb her he got to the entrance of the tree to see mouse bones lying outside the entrance.

Setting down the squirrel he purred, "Wake up I'm here."

Lifting her head Minnow purred a greeting to him.

"I brought you a squirrel." Molepelt said dropping the squirrel in front of her.

"Thank you." Minnow meowed, beginning to eat the squirrel.

Lifting her head up she pushed the prey toward him, "Eat."

"Ok. Thank you." he began eating.

"So, how was your day?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes turning very serious.

"What is it Minnow." Molepelt asked concerned.

"I kept thinking about _us_." Minnow began quietly.

"What do you mean?" Molepelt questioned her.

"I love you Molepelt, but I'm a loner and you're a Clan cat."

"There is something that I need to tell you." Molepelt began with a sigh.

"It's against the medicine cat code to have a mate and kits."

"What?!" Minnow said backing away from him.

"But Minnow, you make me _so_ happy, I love you." he meowed desperately to her.

"Molepelt, I… I'm pregnant; I'm going to have your _kits_."

"What!" Molepelt exclaimed, "You can't be… I can't have kits, it's against the code!"

"Well you should have thought of that before!" Minnow hissed at him her eyes full of anger and sadness.

"I will visit you every other day and when the kits come I will bring you some chervil, borage leaves, and burnet to help the birth, I will still bring you fresh-kill, but these kits will not be mine." Molepelt ended sadly.

Minnow looked at him her blue eyes full of grief, "So you don't want me or our kits, fine then I don't need you!" Minnow yowled at him before whipping around and dashing away.

"Minnow come back!" he yelled for her but she didn't even glace back.

"I hope you're happy StarClan I have followed your code and now I have lost the one thing I loved the most." he growled at the sky.

Turning he headed back to the camp with a heavy heart.


End file.
